Death of a Leader and Friend
by Chibi-Chanx
Summary: Max loves Fang. Fang returns those feelings. Except Max fears the end result if they start dating. When she goes to run away, an unfortunate event leaves him in a coma for 10 years. When he awakes, he finds the whole flock, except one.


One shot. Faxness, don't like Fax, don't read! DEATH OF CHARACTER!!

There was a loud crackling noise as Fang leaned back from making the fire. I smiled towards his general direction before pushing off the wall and stepping over our backpacks to sit in front of the fire. A couple hours ago, Fang decided that we should go and find a house to live in for the time being. And that was what we where doing, leaving Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy with Iggy and Total. I didn't mind leaving him with the kids, we did jack two people's cellphones the other day so we could stay in contact during times when we where seperated.

Standing up I unfurled my brown and white speckled wings slightly. The rain outside the cave was falling at a steady pace, it was soothing to look at, yet unwelcoming at the same time. What if the rest couldn't find good enough shelter? My thoughts ran wild with ideas of what happened to the flock. My thoughts took up ninty percent of my concentration; so at frist I didn't notice the black blob that had come and stood next to me. "Hey Max, Can I tell you somthing?" Fang asked, reaching over and lightly kneaded my shoulders. My eye sight kept forward, looking at the rain soaking everything it could touch, and nodded.

"I love you." He murmered so quietly that I didn't think I heard him, but tensed slightly. My eye widened, and my mouth curled up into a smile. Yes! He returns the feelings! My thoughts shifted slightly, right now my thoughts wheren't concentrating on the flock not finding shelter, they where now on about what would happen if I admit my feelings back. I put on a stoic mask before turning around and turned my body towards him and looked up. Once looking up I could tell his mask was up as well, his eyes holding a bored expression.

"Why?" I whispered, turning back towards the rain, leaning against the wall slightly. His expression was confusion for a moment, before his facial features shifted back to bored. He was thinking of what to say. I inwardly sighed, my eyes slowly slidding from the rain, to look at Fang sideways.

"You're beautiful, strong, and you're nice to be with, plus you've got a great bod." He said, teasing lightly at the end. He was leaning against the other side of the cave, staring out the mouth of the cave. I chuckled lightly, shaking my head at him.

"You Pervert, you must be taking lessons from Iggy." I muttered, adding a sigh at the end. A quiet laugh came out from his throat, we were adding comedic relief to the slight akward and tense air. My eyes darted to the ground. Should I tell him or just run? I thought, confused by the moment. I decided on the first. I pushed off from the wall and walked across the cave, and striaght towards Fang. He looked up as I wrapped my arms around his torso, and squeezed lightly, hoping that he got the message. My head rested lightly on his shoulder, he leaned back into the wall and hugged me back. I felt Fang shift so his head was closer to mine.

"I've always loved you..." He whispered silently, I smiled softly, not lifting my head from his shoulder. He continued "And I will always." He finished, I gripped tighter onto his shirt at the back. My fingers bunching up the soft, and dirty fabric. Since he was so honest with me, I decided to admit my feelings back. I relised my hold on him, and placed my hands on his chest, feeling his muscles, I pushed back and looked up. His arms where still resting around my waist, and he was looking down. He was being more sensitive then usual.

"I love you too, Fang" I said, clearly. His lips twisted up into a warm smile, before tighting his hold on me. Our faces where only inches away, I smiled up at him, we placed our foreheads against each others, staring at each for what seemed like forever. He looked heisatant, before he slowly, but surely, placed his lips on mine. I was surpised at first, making a blush appear over my cheeks. I started kissing back. I had never been this close before, and he smelt like the forest, with a hint of marshmellows from earlier. My arms went up and wrapped around his neck, closing the distance between each other, his olive arms wrapped around my waist, keeping the distance closed. We both pulled away trying to catch our breath. I smiled lightly, his eyes where closed still, as I leaned agaist his chest, and hugged him softly.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that" He said placing his lips against my head, and rubbed my back gently. My thoughts where high in the sky, happy that I was with the man I loved. Before I came crashing back down to earth thinking about the flock. I pushed away quickly, and turned around, facing the oppisite side of the cave. Why did I do that? This will end up bad and it will break up the flock like it did before. I bite my lip, and then turned towards the mouth of the cave, my head turned downward, looking at the moist ground below. Tears came from my eyes, and I sucked in a shaking breath before walking forwards.

''I'm so sorry.'' I whispered before running the last two feet and dove off the cliff, far enough away from the edge. I pointed my body steeply downwards and got ready to unfurl my wings in the next couple of moments. When I heard a whistling, before pain shot through my body starting with my neck. Everything went Black.

Fang P.O.V

I ran to the edge and looked down, sometimes Max unfurled her about twenty feet down, but this time she didn't she was about twenty feet from the ground. My eyes widen, she was going to kill herself if someone didn't stop her.

I jumped down angling my self straight for the ground, and unfurled my wings going past her before I caught her. We both smacked into the ground, since Max's dead weight had slammed into my stomach. I wheezed lightly, and pushed Max's body off of mine and sat up. I turned towards her and saw the small dart with some green liquid still incased. I leaned closer trying to figure out the substance, when a branch snapped to my right.

"Well, well, well" I heard a deep and growly voice laugh, "Looks like, this time, I win and YOU, lose someone precious!" It chuckled "You're not going to save her this time, that dart is filled with poison, not tranquilizer" He explained pushing me aside and away from Max and whistled, two burly security eraser came and stabbed me in the neck. I groaned, everything went out of focus, and I fell down, rolling my head towards Max. The last thing I saw, before getting knocked out was Max getting kicked and shoved into a big bag, that I think was once filled with potatoes.

_I was running toward Max, and Ari. Ari had a gun in his big erasery mitts, I heard it cock, and I ran faster, but the path was just getting longer and longer._

"_DON'T KILL HER!" I screamed and took off flying, but I was to late, he had shot her, square in between the eyes, I tumbled as something pushed my to the ground, I watched her beautiful lifeless body, fall to the ground._

"_Guess you were too late, eh? Mutant" Ari laughed and walked into nothingness, I struggled to get off the floor, and after what seemed four hours, I finally made it to her._

"_Max, what did they do to you?" I whispered picking up her body and resting it on my lap, "You don't deserve this" I pushed away the strands of blonde hair, to uncover her eyes, they were opened, they looked sad, yet shocked, I turned my head away and closed her eyes, she didn't need to die with her eyes open._

I woke up a cold sweat covering my body, making my clothes cling to my body. I rubbed my eyes and looked around, where was I? That I knew the answer to when I got to the closet, I was in my bedroom. That had all been a terrible dream. I ran my hand through my hair and let out a sigh of relief.

"F-Fang?" Angel asked in a small voice, I looked up, she had tear stains on her cheeks. I teared my eyes from laptop I was booting up, her tears got heavier and she ran over and hugged me, "I miss M-Max!" She whispered gentlt me. I hugged her softly and rubbed her back, her blue eyes slid up, "Why don't you miss her, you watched her die!" She asked before screeching and hitting me, I covered my ears with my hands.

"She didn't die!" I said, smiling warmly. Trying to calm her down. "Your just imagining it!" She shook her head, and pulled me toward Max's room. She pushed open the door, revealing the tan room. The bed was made and the pillows were neat and placed so it looked more for display then for sleeping. "She just made her bed and went out flying." I almost demanded, turning towards the door.

"She was shot Fang!" Angel said, she looked at me. I noticed something different about her, she had straightened out her hair it had grown about 10-15 inches. She was taller, about 5"9 she wasnn't as tall as Max yet. "You've been knocked out for ten years, you're now 24!" She said tears in her darkened blue eyes.

Max P.O.V

Everything was dark. I groaned and rolled over. The smell of fresh fabric hit my nose, and I blinked. Wondering why on earth was I sleeping? Shouldn't I be somewhere in the forest, with Fang? I heard the click of the door, and two of my flock walked in, I rolled out of bed and smiled, Fang was still wearing his boxers.

"Fang, you should really put on some clothes, your boxers aren't that fun to look at!" I joked, but they did'n't seem to notice me standing there. I frowned and listened to what they where saying.

Fang was looking at the bed, before he turned towards the smaller girl "She just made her bed and went out flying!" He said almost frighteningly demanding before turning towards the door.

"She was shot Fang!" Angel said, she looked at Fang. I looked at my little girl, only now she was sixteen. I noticed the things that where different about her. For one she had straight hair that was at her upper back, and she wasn't taller then me, but yet not to shorter. "You've been knocked out for ten years, you're now 24!" She said tears in her dark blue eyes. She stormed out.

"A-Am I really dead" I saw Fang look around and stared at me, I saw his eyes softened "Fang? Can you hear me?" I said pleading that I could talk to him. He turned around and walked over to the bed he sighed touched the spot where I was sleeping a while ago. Before turning and shut off the light and walked out the door.

I walked or rather 'floated' down stairs and looked at everyone. Everyone had grown and changed. Nudge's hair was cut shorter, so it was up to her shoulders, and it was framing her face. She was taller then I was by about a centimeter. The Gasman looked like a shorter version of Iggy, but with his hair buzz cut. Iggy looked pretty much the same, as he did before. Only his eyes where slightly less clouded and he was finding everything easier then normal. Once I stepped off the stairs, Iggy's eyes snapped up and looked at me, I don't know why. I looked down and I was in a beautiful wedding type dress, I raised an eyebrow.

"He Max. Nice dress, who you getting married to?" He asked laughing, I looked at him questioninly. Everyone looked at Iggy before their gaze followed his and stared at me. It took everyone a moment; but they all screamed besides Iggy and Fang.

"OMG SHE'S A GHOST…THAT IS SO COOL!" Nudge screamed and ran up to me attempting to hug me, but fell.


End file.
